Good Luck Harry
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: The Dursleys never wanted to keep Harry Potter. We know that. But would they give him to an almost complete stranger? Apparently so. What happens when the Boy Who Lived is in the hands of Sirius Black? Good luck, Harry...
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please read at least the second chapter before switching to an entirely different story. If you're in a hurry, skip to chapter 2. Please enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

One night, at a particularly dark time, Privet Drive greeted a guest. An old man, wearing robes walked through the street. He stopped to take out a mechanical device, and the light disappears from the lampposts.

Somewhere nearby, a tabby cat was seated on a brick wall. But of course, this was no ordinary cat, and the old man knew this very well.

"I should have known that you would be here... Professor McGonagall," said the man.

The cat, also aware of its non-human properties within, transfigured into its natural form: a woman Professor.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." she said. The two walked in the same direction together. "The rumours... are they true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear Professor." The old man replied. "The good, and the bad."

"...And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

McGonagall paused. "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I would trust Hagrid with my life."

A loud a sharp motor sound pierces the night. The two Professors looked up, seeing a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skidded noisily on the street, and came to a halt. A large man, the driver, took off his goggles. This was Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir... Professor McGonagall."

"No problems, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked his old friend.

"No, sir." Hagrid reassured. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Tried not to wake him..."

Hagrid's abnormally large hands passed over a baby to the older Professor.

"Albus," McGonagall whispered urgently. "Do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? They're the worst of Muggles. They really are—"

"The only family he has." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

The misfit group of wizards comes to a stop, at Number 4. McGonagall looked down at the baby, now resting in Dumbledore's arms. "This boy will be famous. There will not be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"And he's better off growing up away from all that. Only until he is ready..."

The large man, Hagrid, began to cry big and wet tears from his small eyes.

Dumbledore turned to him. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all."

Hagrid nodded in agreement. Dumbledore took a letter from his robes and placed it on the baby, near the mat of the door. The baby had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Good luck... Harry Potter."


	2. Good Luck, Harry

The next day, after the baby was found by the people of Number 4, the adults were upset.

This family was... Normal. They wanted to do completely ordinary things, and have completely ordinary family members. Until that morning.

A big, beefy man came into he picture. A frown was visible from under his mustache. But to tell the truth, when did he _ever_ smile?

"This is outrageous." he exclaimed, pounding his large fist onto the table. He was talking to his wife, who was seated opposite of him. "We've never wanted anything to do with your sister, Petunia. And look what she's done to us! We're ruined!"

His wife, so-called Petunia, shook her head in disgrace. "This day should've never come..."

"Her and her _stupid _husband just _had_ to get blown up, didn't they? And now we are stuck with this... _mistake!"_

"We'll have to make the best of it, Vernon." Petunia said to her husband. She had dealt with this kind of thing for years when her sister was around, and she knew perfectly well how to handle it now. "If he's anything like his parents, we'll have to keep him away from all normal people, for the sake of us."

"I agree," Vernon said. "Whatever happens, we must—"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_. Someone was at the door.

"Vernon," Petunia whispered, "Answer it."

Mr. Vernon Dursley sighed deeply, and slowly waddled over to open the door.

As he opened he door, Vernon saw someone completely unfamiliar.

It was a handsome young man, in his early twenties. He had long, black hair, and striking grey eyes. In his hand, he held a paper with a scribbled address on it. It Vernon, the young man seemed lost.

"What do you want?" the man of the house grumbled.

The younger man, more of a boy, stuttered. "Um... Is this—" he glanced down at his paper. "—Number 4, Privet Drive?"

Vernon rolled his tiny eyes — clearly, this boy was not smart. "Yes..." He answered in an annoyed tone.

The boy's face lit up. "Oh good," he said happily. "I was starting to wonder of I'd gotten the wrong address..." He turned the paper upside-down, as if to make sure its scribblings were correct.

"What do you want, boy?" Vernon said louder and impatiently, trying to frighten the strange boy. Instead, he didn't seem bothered at all.

"I was looking for Harry Potter." said the younger man. "You wouldn't happen to where he is, would you? You see, I'm his..." The boy's voice was no longer heard in Vernon Dursley's mind.

_Harry Potter? _an angelic voice said in Vernon's head. _Could this be it? The answer to getting rid of the unwanted boy?_

"Harry Potter, you say?" Asked Vernon. "Well..." He thought to himself. "Yes, I know where he is. But, you'll have to give some identification."

"Well, like I just said before, I'm his Godfather." said the young man.

"Godfather?!"

"Yeah, Sirius Orion Black."

Vernon took a moment to bring all this wonderfulness in. "Then, I suppose... I suppose he can be turned in to you."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I was going for."

"I'll be right back," Vernon excused himself, before slamming the door in the young man's face.

"Petunia," Vernon came rushing as fast as his fat legs would take him. "Petunia, there's a young man at the door. Claims he's the boy's Godfather, and he wants to take him in."

"Wonderful!" said Mrs. Dursley. Her husband agreed.

* * *

"Here's all of his belongings," said Petunia. They were standing in front of a motorcycle, which probably belonged to Sirius Black. She handed him a box. Inside was only a blanket, and the baby himself.

Sirius smiled. "I'll take great care of him, I promise." he swore.

"It doesn't really matter, he's yours now." Vernon said. "If there's anything you need to know—"

"Oh, it'll be fine." Sirius reassured the large man.

Once he was ready and packed to leave, Sirius Black waved goodbye to he Dursleys, who returned the gesture a little too happily.

The way they wanted to get rid of Harry reminded Sirius of the way his parents treated him.

_Good luck, Harry._


	3. Why We're in this Mess

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please remember, this is Fanfiction. Not all parts must be similar to the original story. Please don't judge my writing if something doesn't seem right to you. And lastly, please enjoy. And review! I love reviews, they make my day. **

Sirius Black continued to ride down the Muggle road, with his little Godson by his side.

The street the was practically empty, and even more so as he approached 12 Grimmauld Place.

The neighbourhood was plain, with plain people living inside. To them, Sirius was just the same. Only few people knew better.

Sirius tapped the door once with his wand. He readily walked inside.

* * *

"Tell me again how this happened?"

Sirius sighed. He hasn't fully told the story. But how could he? It was complicated.

Only months before, the Potters had been told that their son would be in danger. The living wizards inside of the Potter mansion, which were Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, were forced to split due to this danger. Dumbledore had instructed the Potters to live in a different, unsuspicious place. Sirius had his own, inherited house, but Remus was left alone with nowhere to go. Life was even harder when something as innocent as the moon ruined it. But being the friend he was, Sirius decided the best thing for Remus would be to stay with him.

"It's happened last night, of course." Sirius started to tell the story to Remus. He began to pace around the room, the way his mother did when he got into trouble.

"You were eating chocolate, as usual. I was outside, watching those Muggle kids run around, all dressed up. In fact, I saw one that looked just like you during—"

"Get back to the point, Sirius."

He cleared his throat. "Right, sorry." He sat down next to his closest friend. "I was sitting outside, right? And I just... I had this strange feeling in my stomach. And pain. Somehow... I just knew."

"You knew the Potters were in trouble?" Asked Remus, though he already knew the answer.

Sirius slowly nodded, keeping his head down. "Yeah... So, I knew what I needed to do, just not _how_. But despite all that, I jumped on my motorbike, and headed toward Godric's Hollow.

"I drove as fast as I could, but at this point I didn't know why. If something was wrong, I'd help. If everything was okay, then a visit wouldn't hurt. By the time I got there, I was unfortunately correct. The house was... almost unrecognizable. A group of Muggles was crowded outside.

"It was hard to tell what was going on. It's wasn't until I saw a familiar face, that I knew."

Remus took a deep breath, and looked around the room. "...Who was it?"

Sirius turned away, as if he was ashamed to say the name. He stared angrily at the floor. "Wormtail." he pushed out of his mouth. "He destroyed them. Their lives. He was the Secret Keeper, it wasn't me, like the Potters wanted. They chose him so it wouldn't be so obvious to others.

"But he betrayed them. He... He was a Death Eater, like my brother. Peter _told_ the Dark Lord about the Potters' whereabouts. He _revealed_ their location, so he could come after Harry. All he wanted... was Harry.

"It felt like seconds, but I figured out that much in my head. I wanted to strangle him, hurt him. But before I got to him, he disappeared, creating huge explosion. It killed the surrounding Muggles, making me look like the one to blame."

Both young men stared at each other. Sirius' chest was rising and lowering faster than usual. He swallowed down the urge to yell.

"He killed our best mate," Sirius said in a whisper. His eyes glossed over. "They trusted him, and he let them down... He let _us_ down."

Remus opened his mouth a bit, as if he were going to speak, but he closed it again, and let out a small sigh. He sat back hard in his chair. His eyes were slightly wet. "That's... terrible."

Sirius responded with a slow, sad yawn.

"So that's what happened." whispered Remus, just loud enough for Sirius to hear. He stared out into the distance and nodded to himself.

The two sat in silence for the longest time, thinking about the past. Thinking about all the great times they had with James and Lily. Thinking about what they wished would've happened. Thinking about how much they'll miss their friends.

When all was quiet, Remus decided to break the moment. "Well, there's absolutely nothing we can do about the past. We should be focused on is the future."

Sirius, still not saying a word, silently agreed and go up from the table to go check on Harry. Remus was left alone in the room, just looking blankly around the room.

Moments later, he heard a thump, and Sirius let out a yell.

"What happened?" Remus shouted, rushing to see for himself.

In Harry's new room, there were only two people: Sirius, and Harry. Sirius had his arms stretched out, holding Harry as if he were about to fall.

Harry had his eyes wide open. He looked surprised and scared. He was in shock.

Sirius gulped. He was breathing heavily. "Harry... I almost dropped him..."

Remus sighed. He couldn't have been more unsurprised. He turned around, facing the wall. This was turning into a disaster. But he smiled to himself.

_Good luck, Harry. _


	4. Harry, You Did It!

"Harry, come back here."

"No Harry, don't touch that—"

"Damn it, kid... STOP MOVING."

"UGGHHHHH."

Sirius' first month with Harry didn't go as well as planned. Taking care of a kid was harder than both Remus and Sirius had ever imagined.

"Now I know why my mother hated me so much," Sirius said.

They were eating dinner at the old table on a Saturday night. After a long day of struggling with Harry, the two adults finally got to rest. But unfortunately, one is never done taking care of a child until he's asleep.

"Harry, eat your food." Remus said, poking Harry lightly on the arm. "Aren't you hungry?"

Harry stared down at his food. Am I? He thought. After all, babies have more imaginative minds than we think. Maybe. Or maybe it's just that the food doesn't like me...

He turned to Remus, and shook his head. Yup; The food and him were not getting along.

"Harry, you have to eat." Sirius told his Godson. "It's good, see?" He piled up some food on his fork, and shoved it in his mouth. With his mouth full, he gave Harry a smile, reassuring him that the food was indeed as good as promised. But Remus didn't approve of this gesture.

"Padfoot, you're teaching him bad table manners." Remus said angrily.

"Bad table manners?! Remus, he's a baby," Sirius retorted back at his friend. "Who cares?"

"You'll care, when he's older." Remus crossed his arms. Clearly, he was the only decent one in the house. "Wait and see."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with what I just did. It's not like it'll ruin his life! I used to do that too, when I was little."

"Oh yeah, and I can see that turned out well." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Well you're not so perf— Harry, what're you doing?!"

Remus quickly turned around to see what the problem was.

But Harry was perfectly fine. His fork? Not so much.

Harry had his little eyes closed in concentration. In front of his face was a tiny fork, floating in midair. It quickly scooped up a small portion of food, and levitated it into Harry's open mouth. He opened his eyes wide, took out he fork, and smiled up at Remus. His mouth was full.

Sirius' eyes lit up like a child. "Harry, you did it! You did magic!" Knocking down his chair, he rushed over to hug his young Godson. "I can't believe it! Blimey, I'm so proud."

Remus, however, was not as pleased. "Sirius, his mouth is full."

Sirius looked away from Harry, and gave a deep sigh. "My Godson just performed magic, and you're still worried about his manners?" His shoulders dropped, and his face screwed up in anger and confusion. "...How could you?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm sorry." He looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, good job." Harry smiled back again.

"Now, let's see that again!" said Sirius excitedly.

Harry nodded, and shut his eyes once again, trying to make it levitate. It took a few minutes, but when it began to float, Sirius clapped with joy, and encouraged Harry to do it again.

Remus shook his head. He saw himself as the adult; Sirius and Harry were the kids he was watching over. But he smiled anyway. "_Good Luck, Harry._" he whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for reading! Right now, I'll let you know that I will post a Christmas 'episode' or 'chapter' of Good Luck Harry. It may come on the 24th or 25th. Thank you, to all the people who have reviewed, and please review again! I'd like to know how I'm doing :) Another Chapter will be coming up soon. **


End file.
